


one-sentence fics part 2

by LugianBeforeSwine



Series: one-sentence fics [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LugianBeforeSwine/pseuds/LugianBeforeSwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki offers his congratulations; Totsuka means well but is a little too involved; Saruhiko discovers that cuddling can be okay depending on the circumstances; and there may be basketball involved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	one-sentence fics part 2

**1\. angst**

None of the surviving members of HOMRA will ever know that he has just as much right—maybe even more—to be as stricken as they are over the death of their king.

**2\. AU**

“Suoh-sensei,” Fushimi says quietly, and when his teacher turns his head towards him, Fushimi has forgotten what he was going to say.

**3\. crackfic**

Misaki makes them crude-looking cards that say simply ‘congrats on the sex’; Saruhiko looks murderous but Mikoto just chuckles.

**4\. crossover**

The two-on-two match abruptly ends when Mikoto chars the basketball to a crisp in the middle of its high, elegant arc—and Takao laughs until he can’t breathe.

**5\. first time**

It was done out of necessity, out of convenience, out of want—but want of others who were unattainable, who were alike enough.

**6\. fluff**

If there was a better feeling than what the simple act of curling up on the couch with his king brought, then Saruhiko wasn’t sure what it could be.

**7\. humor**

This time, Fushimi catches Totsuka sneaking into his room and depositing the condoms on his dresser, but just as he’s about to yell at him, Totsuka looks directly at him, winks, and backs right out the door.

**8\. hurt/comfort**

He’s never been one to make a big deal about his injuries, but even so, that gentle, almost lazy smile directed at him makes him forget about some of the pain.

**9\. genderswap**

Mikoto is the only one who is allowed to tell her to be careful; she’s the only one who truly believes that Saruhiko can handle herself, that it doesn’t really need to be said.

**10\. UST**

It’s Izumo who finally calls them out on it, who prompts them to do something about their feelings, and Saruhiko thinks he’s far too smug about the whole affair.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I really wanna write about fem!Saru wearing a skirt and heels and kicking ass.


End file.
